


Komorebi

by BRN03



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Diary/Journal, Gen, Growing Up, Hinata Natsu-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRN03/pseuds/BRN03
Summary: She always thought growing up would be easy, she would take it all in stride and breeze through it with sunny smiles and optimism... She was wrong, and it's more challenging than she had ever thought possible.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new beginning.

April 2, 2012

Dear Diary,

I’ve never written in a diary before, so I don’t know what to say! It’s summer now though, and I like the heat. The sun always makes my day better. 

My brother is starting high school in a few days, and I’m not sure what to think. I’m scared he’ll be too busy to have time for me anymore but I’m also really excited for him! I wish I were old enough to go with him, but I’m only thirteen. While he is starting high school, I’m starting middle school. I’m officially not a little kid anymore! At least in my eyes. I’m excited to see how things will change this year!

My older brother is so cool! He hits the volleyball and it’s like “WHAM!” and “KAPOW!” and when he talks about it he gets this look on his face that he never gets talking about other things. I like it when my brother has that look.

One day I’d like to be as cool as him, I want to find something I love just as much as he loves volleyball! Maybe I’ll really love volleyball too! Part of me really hopes I’ll love volleyball, it would be amazing to spend more time with my brother. He probably thinks I’m just an annoying kid, that’s probably what most older siblings think of their younger siblings anyhow. He’s a good brother though, and he spends time with me when he can fit it in. 

I’m glad to have Shoyo as my brother.

Anyhow, it’s getting late and my mom is calling me to dinner. 

See ya! I’ll write soon. 

  
  


April 16, 2012

Dear Diary,

It’s been almost two weeks since I wrote my first entry, I would have written sooner but I’ve been busier since school started again. 

In class today me and my friends were talking about what clubs we’re joining. All of them have already found a club that they are really into, but I’m not sure what club I want to join. I’m good at all things athletic but I want to do something I love! I’ll just have to try all kinds of things until I find something I can do and feel good about. 

My brother joined the volleyball club at his school. His old school didn’t have a boys team, so he’s super happy to be able to join! He told me his rival ended up on his team, and that he’s a total jerk. They weren’t allowed in the gym at first, until they learned to work together. They won a practice match and now they are proper members of the team. Shoyo said they have a practice match against a super powerful school tomorrow, I’ll be cheering in my head all day!

I have school tomorrow so I’d better sleep. Mom will kill me if she catches me awake so I’m signing off! See ya…

April 17, 2012

Dear Diary, 

Today was good! Shoyo came home with the great news that they won their practice match against that powerhouse school today. He was so excited and I’m so happy for him. I want to watch him play! I might try to watch one of his weekend practices, I hope I’m able to. It would be really fun to meet Shoyo’s teammates, I always like meeting new people!

Mom worked late tonight so Shoyo tried to make dinner. I can safely say that nobody should ever allow him to cook ever again. He ended up burning everything but I still ate every bite on my plate so that he wouldn’t feel bad. He did try really hard, even though it ended up almost inedible. I should take a day to teach him how to cook! It’s something I enjoy doing, and you get the food as a reward when you're done. Baking is even better, I love sweets. Just thinking about it is making me want to bake a pie. Pie is my favourite no matter what kind.

It’s late now though, and mom just got home. It’s like she has a sixth sense for when I’m awake, even when all the lights are off. 

See ya! I hope the rest of the week will be good too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just had this idea so I thought I would start writing. I’m trying to be as accurate as I can with the timeline, but in this Natsu is in her first year of middle school! Please give me feedback! I’d like to improve my writing. :)


	2. Muffins & Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting people and an exciting discovery!

April 21, 2012  
Dear Diary,

Today I convinced my mom to let me go out. I didn’t tell her where I was going so I’m surprised she let me go at all. She probably figured it out, moms are strange like that.  
My plan today was to surprise Shoyo by showing up to his practice! I had to bike there, and I was a bit tired by the time I got there. Karasuno is farther from home than my school, I just didn’t realize quite how far it was. On the way I stopped and got some muffins for Shoyo and his team. I was really excited but once I had finally made it and was standing outside the gym doors I started to get kind of nervous too. I hope it came off as excitement though, I would be so embarrassed if they knew I was nervous.  
Anyhow, the doors were left a bit open so I just walked in. Everyone was so tall! They looked like giants next to Shoyo. They looked like they were playing a practice match, and it was so cool. The tall black haired guy (who I found out is the jerk named Kageyama) tossed the ball to Shoyo and he hit it so fast I didn’t even know what happened! I let out a cheer so loud I think I scared a few of them. Shoyo barely landed on his feet, it was a really funny sight to see.  
After that Shoyo introduced me to his team, I had so much fun meeting them all! They were all really nice, but Shimizu and Nishinoya were the most fun for me to talk to. Shimizu is really pretty and kind, and I’ve never really talked to older girls. She’s so graceful! I want to learn how to be like that. Nishinoya is just really enthusiastic and fun, plus he’s not as tall and intimidating as the others. They all enjoyed the muffins I bought, and I knew they would because nobody can deny a good muffin.  
The look on Shoyo’s face was hard to place. He looked really happy! But there was something else there too. He thanked me for surprising him, and I watched the end of their practice. Watching them practice made me really want to find something that I love too, and I don’t know if that’s volleyball. I want it to be…  
Shoyo and I rode our bikes home together. We stopped at the convenience store on the way, and he bought us popsicles to share. His favourite flavour is orange, I always laugh and tell him it matches his hair. Mine is blueberry. We ate them together, and I remember thinking that it was something straight out of an anime. He asked me if I had a good time, and I said yes because of course I did! He just smiled and patted my head.  
After that we went home, and he thanked me again. I don’t know why, I didn’t do anything special. I just wanted to see what he works so hard on.  
Today was really exciting, and very eventful. I didn’t realize until now, but it took a lot of energy out of me. My eyes are getting heavy, I don’t want to fall asleep writing. See ya! 

April 22, 2012  
Dear Diary, 

Today Shoyo had friends from the volleyball team over. Nishinoya, and Tanaka? I think. I’m honestly pretty bad with names. They were all watching horror movies in the living room since mom was out, and they were all screaming like little girls. I was happy though. They were scared and they didn't notice when I joined them, and when they finally did, they humoured me anyways. It made me feel so grown up, like I was a part of something. They let me be a part of their conversation, and let me watch the movie with them. I don’t even remember what movie it was, that wasn’t as important to me as simply being included.  
Tanaka’s stories were really fun! They were made even better with Nishinoya’s descriptions and the bright smile that lit up my brother's face. Shoyo is always smiling, and he’s almost always spreading positivity without knowing it, but the most special moments are when you can tell it’s a real, truly happy, genuine smile. I saw that today.  
I’ve never seen him happier than when he’s with his new team, and that makes me really happy too.  
Mom won’t be home until later, and usually I’d stay up to welcome her home. Tonight though, I’m just going to sleep. I know she’s working hard so that Shoyo and I can have a good life, but that doesn’t mean I don’t wish she would spend more time with us.  
The rest of the day was so good! I need to focus on the positives. Goodnight, see ya!

April 26, 2012  
Dear Diary,

School has been dull lately. I try to focus as much as I can, but I will never understand subjects like math. My brain just isn’t very mathematical. On the other hand my social studies and english marks are pretty good!  
So far the main highlights of my day are the bike ride to and from school. Depending on when I wake up and when I leave school, I can catch the sunrise and the sunset. Days that I catch either are automatically better! You know the day is going to be a good one when you see the sun rising above the treetops. The sun makes everything look so bright and wonderful, I will never get tired of how sunlight makes the world look happier.  
Today was an especially good day. I watched the sun rise as I made my way to school. Something else really amazing happened too! I was walking down the main street and saw a man with a camera, I don’t know why but he really caught my attention. He was taking a picture of this pretty orange cat that seems to always be basking in the sun on main street. The cat looked like it did every morning, so I was kind of confused as to why this guy was taking a picture of it.  
He noticed me looking and asked if I wanted to see the picture he took. Of course I said yes! It was one of those fancy digital cameras, with all the buttons and settings that I have no idea how to use. The picture was even better than imagined, the sun lit up the cat's fur like it was glowing, and the picture looked so alive! The other day I found this word in the dictionary: Ethereal, and if I had one word to describe that picture that’s how I would describe it. I never knew a single picture could be so cool. I spent the whole day thinking about it, it’s like something finally clicked in my brain. I finally know what I want to do.  
Tomorrow I’m going to see if there is a photography club at school. I want to try it, I want to take pictures that make people feel things. I can’t wait until tomorrow. 

See ya! I’ll write soon hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this! I finally got around to posting this second chapter, hopefully I'll be able to start making longer chapters as life settles down. 
> 
> Please feel free to give me any feedback you may have. :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey! I just had this idea so I thought I would start writing. I’m trying to be as accurate as I can with the timeline, but I will change things slightly to fit Natsu and her storyline. I have made it so that Natsu is in her first year of middle school.
> 
> I am not super familiar with the Japanese school system so if I make an errors please correct me. Please give me feedback! I’d like to improve my writing. :)


End file.
